


Perhaps

by larkingstock



Series: prompt nonsense [2]
Category: Justified
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Prompt Fic, office flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkingstock/pseuds/larkingstock
Summary: Tim would like to figure some things out.





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: **cutlery**
> 
>  _You believe they make us scan every bill that goes into evidence? Pain in the ass.  
>  Deputy Gutterson, I hope you're not suggesting that protecting the integrity of our national currency is a waste of your valuable time?  
> No ma'm, nothing I'd rather be doing._  
> \--2.06 Blaze of Glory
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt nonsense series: the ongoing travails of one anon's quest to reacquire their errant writing mojo, with no guarantee of consistency, continuity, compliancy, or character appreciation.

"Here's what I can't figure out," Tim says, coming up behind Rachel as she glowers at the empty cutlery holder and then around at the Feebs swarming the office. He's plucking a teaspoon from the pile of dirties and washing it clean, sidling his ass along the edge of the counter up next to her before she can respond, and holding the spoon out between her face and the mug of shitty coffee she will no doubt regret.

She does not look up as she accepts it from him and stirs her creamer in. He wants to fold his arms but he forces himself to rest his hands behind him on the counter, open posture and his hip an inch away from the curve of hers.

"I can't figure out if that was flirtin' or you putting me in my place, back there. Deputy Brooks."

Now she looks up, cool and smooth. "I take it you believe I have reason to do either, Deputy Gutterson?"

Fuck, Tim should not be enjoying this as much as he is. He's even enjoying the little burr of annoyance at her set-down, catching and tugging lightly over all the bent-wrong wires in his insides. Flirting or putting him in his place, it's a fucking _tease_ , is what it is. He's studying her face and she's giving nothing away, _tug tug tug_ , heating him from the groin out in a way that hasn't happened too often since he landed stateside knowin' he couldn't go back to the sandbox. It ain't the kind of thing a man ignores.

Or forgets.

Tim shifts until he's brushing against the lush line of her hip, watching like an expert marksman to see if she moves away, and lowers his voice a little. "No ma'am, I have reason to _suspect_ you might do either. Seein' as how, a couple nights ago, we--that is, you and I, in case you miss my meaning there--went from having a drink after work to naked stress-relief in my apartment--"

"And?" Rachel lifts her mug to her lips, eyes locked with his the whole time. She hasn't moved away. He can feel the heat of her skin through her clothes, tugging a little harder over all his rough places.

_And_. Well, shit. Time to bring out the big guns. "And, I thought, perhaps, you were having as much trouble as I am forgetting how you rode my cock like you owned it--"

_Fuck_ she's good. She hardly even blinks. "Mm...not really."

"--Or when I spooned you from behind and fucked you through three orgasms..."

Oh, thank fuck, the faintest flush appears on her cheeks. And she's still holding his gaze like a born poker player. If he's not careful he's going to be sporting wood right here in the middle of a twenty-five-man-strong bank robbery task force...

"Sorry to disappoint, Deputy Gutterson, but it _has_ been a busy week."

...And developing a Pavlovian boner to the sound of his work title is _not_ going to do anything for him except maybe increase his chances of getting arrested. Which of course is why he immediately begins fantasizing her calling him that while he slides into her, because if he wasn't a sick fuck probably none of this would be happening.

If he gets arrested, maybe Rachel will do the honors.

"Then perhaps, Deputy Brooks, you and I could take this vital investigation work to the locker room, and I could refresh your memory on some of the more salient details..."

Tim's pitched his tone perfectly. Her eyes finally widen, trying to work out now if _he's_ really serious or not, and those lips of hers fall just a little bit open. His eyes drop to them, and he's beginning to forget himself if he's not serious. His tongue darts out, just a touch, wetting his own lip and she's clearing her throat when movement has them both turning, watching Raylan hustle his ex-wife across the floor and straight into the locker room in question.

Rachel looks back at Tim, slyly over her shoulder, a laugh desperately twitching at the sides of her mouth. "Seems as though they have some urgent details of their own to discuss," she observes, her voice almost as cool and smooth as before and yet a whole other current swirling below.

"Too bad. Perhaps another time, Deputy Brooks?"

Rachel turns from the counter to go back to her desk, and somehow in the split second that she's facing him she manages to give him a full-body once-over before catching his eyes with hers. So dark and hot for that brief instant that he's hastily spinning to face the counter himself, reaching for the spoon she used and a mug of his own shitty coffee he doesn't even want.

"Perhaps," he hears in her easy rolling accent, light and wicked from over behind his shoulder. " _Deputy Gutterson_."

**Author's Note:**

> So, that all just sounded like a bit too much fun not to play further with, thus, a Tim/Rachel FWB series ("connect the dots") becomes added to the rotation. Hoorays \o/


End file.
